For more than half a century, the standard of care for this advanced stage prostate cancer (PC) is androgen deprivation therapy. Androgen deprivation generally leads to disease remission. Unfortunately, the effectiveness of this regimen is temporary (1-3 years). The recurrent disease is termed “castration resistant.” Castration resistant PC (CPRC) is treated using chemotherapeutic drugs such as docetaxel, which provide a modest but significant survival benefit (3). While new agents including the steroid biosynthetic enzyme Cyp17 inhibitor, abiraterone acetate, and the androgen receptor (AR) antagonist, MDV3100 (enzalutamide), significantly extend the survival of men whose PC progresses following chemotherapy, metastatic CRPC remains incurable (3). There is a critical need for new therapies for CRPC. Moreover, since virtually all men progress to CRPC following androgen deprivation therapy, increasing the durability of this treatment is also an important and essential goal.